A Difference in a Year
by Things4Reason63
Summary: Clare finds her self wanting to start off the new year different.  Eli just wants things to be better than they were before.  Trust me there will be some romance.  Just read please people:
1. First Sight

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so let me know how I am doing I will accept any comments…**

_Clare's POV:_

I had to admit that I was scared. I didn't want this year to be just like every year. I was tired of all the drama.

_Eli's POV:_

New year, new school. I hope that this year is a little better then last year.

_Clare's POV:_

"Clare, were leaving for school. Come on let's go!" Oh how I dreaded that word. 'School.' The first day of school, and I am already disappointed. The only thing I want this year was for it to be different.

_Hey Clare, I just left for school! Text me when you get here._ **–Alli.**

_Ok, Alli! I will cya there! _**–Clare**

_Eli's POV:_

"Mom I am heading out, I will see you when I get home."

"Ok, I will see you later." I headed outside to Morty, and right as I was backing up, "OH, SHOOT!" and then I heard a scream.

_Clare's POV:_

"AHHHH!" I was screaming my heart out, and my mom had to yell at me to tell me to calm down. "Clare! Calm down. We are all ok. Just a little dent, that's it!" My only reaction was to faint, and that's exactly what I did.

_Eli's POV:_

I ran outside, and my heart was pounding through my chest. "I am so sorry." "Oh, that's ok it's just a little dent," and then I realized that there was a person in the passenger seat that looked as if she passed out. Then, the stupidest thing came out of my mouth. "Did your daughter die?" What was I thinking? What if she really was dead? And then I fainted like the wimp I was in this situation.

_Clare's POV:_

I was a little foggy, but I noticed a figure on the ground next to, a _hearse? _Well that's ironic.

"Mom! Is he dead? What did you do to him?" I had to take him inside, and tell his parents, so I ran inside.

"HELP! HELP!" I was yelling like a crazy psychopath. Then, I met _his _mother.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

Oh my gosh she has the prettiest voice ever. Her son wasn't that bad looking either. I wonder who he is. Does he go to Degrassi?

"Yes! Did you need anything?" oops. I guess I was day dreaming again,

"Oh sorry, my mom and your son, well they crashed together in their cars, but I think he's okay, but he passed out!" I was out of breath by that time. Jeez I really need to take breaths when I talk.

"Eli, Eli. Are you okay?" _Eli, _so that was his name. It has a nice ring to it.

_Eli's POV:_

"Mom, don't worry I'm okay!"

"Clare did you get his mom? Where is she?" _Clare, _well I could get used to that.

"Yeah mom, she's on her way."

"Clare!" Is that really all I could think about saying? She must think that I'm a total looser by this point.

_Clare's POV:_

He said my name. I can't believe he said my name. I know we just met, but I think I could actually fall in love with _Eli. _It felt funny saying his name, _Eli. _It was so add- wait I can't do this! This year I need to be there for Alli. I need to stay focused, and not loose track of who I really am.

"Clare, sweetie, where on Earth are you going?"

"Mom, this year is going to be different, and I am not getting wrapped up in all of this drama. I'll see you around, _Eli."_

_"_Clare, you can't just leave me here! Clare!"

"I'm sorry mom, I can't do this!"

_Alli, we need to talk right when I get to school. This year it's gonna be different. I swear! __**–Clare**_

_What the hell are you talking about, Clare?" _**–Alli**

_I am moving on, and let's just leave it at that _**–Clare**

What a crappy way to start my year. Great job, Clare. Great job.

**Well that was my first chapter! I hope everybody like it!**

**Reviews=Chapters3**


	2. Who are you?

**Author's note: This is my second chapter…. I hope all of you like it **

_Eli's POV:_

What was _Clare _talking about? I still feel funny saying her name. _Clare, Clare, Clare…. _

"Clare,"

"Oh, Eli thank god your up!"

"Mom, what time is it?"

"You still have time to make it to school, it's only 7:30."

'School' here we go again. I am starting at a new school, with no friends, in a whole new place. But after meeting _Clare, _I know this year will be different.

_Clare's POV:_

"Clare, what are you talking about?"

"Alli, I just want school year to be better than be-"

"OMG! You met a _boy _what's his name, who is he, and his he cute?" It bothered me how she said boy. As if she knew who this kid was. This kid was _Eli, _and that's all I have to say about him.

"Earth to Clare, did you hear me?"

"Alli, I don't want to get wound up in all of this drama again."

"Then don't Clare, I mean it's obvious that you can't find love again because you're not willing to do it." Well she must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She's always willing to help me with my problems, and I am always helping her with her issues.

"You know, I can find if I want it, and when I-"

_Eli's POV:_

Well that's just great, it's the first day of school, and I already ruined someone's day.

"It would help if we stopped meeting like this!" Wait I recognized that voice. It's _Clare._

"Yeah, umm… This is crazy." Good job Eli. Way to sound like a babbling idiot.

"So Clare. This must be the lucky guy. I'm Alli Clare's one and ONLY best friend!"

"Alli!" She sounded embarrassed. Her cheeks were so flustered she could of pulled of being a tomato. She was already talking about me to her friends, wait scratch that _friend. _

_Clare's POV:_

I can't believe Alli said that. Now he thinks I like him. Well isn't this just spectacular.

"_Eli, _ALLI I'm going to go to my class. Eli hopefully I don't see you around. You're just lucky you're in the eleventh grade. Alli will talk during lunch." I think I got my point across. I can't have _Eli _thinking I like him. That would just be too much too handle.

_Eli's POV:_

"Yeah, Clare. I will see-never mind." What did I do to her to make her so mad at me? Was it her mom's car? Us crashing into each other? What was it? Oh well. Let's just get my-

"She'll come around. Trust me. I know when Clare likes someone, and you're the only person who has ever made her that mad. It's a good sign. Just wait. I'll see you around, _Eli."_

For once in my life I am speechless. _DING! _Oh shoot! I got to get to class. Yay, English first period.

_Clare's POV:_

Great, eleventh-grade English, first period. Can my day get any worse?

**Just wait for more Chapters! Next chapter, the truth will come out. Just wait, and see **


	3. Love nor Hate

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while I have been really sick. Well, here it is**

_Eli's POV:_

There were too many places to sit, and I knew nobody. Should I sit in the front? Middle? Back? I had way too much on my mind, and part of the problem was what Alli said to me. Maybe, _Clare _just needed time or maybe she honestly hated me.

_Clare's POV:_

Eleventh grade English, great. I had Mrs. Dawes last year, and I really liked her, but I was with people I knew. This year, I know absolutely nobody. But what was really bothering me was the fact that I met _Eli. _There is something about him that I can't figure out. He is so dark and mysterious; I don't know where to start with him.

_Eli's POV:_

There are so many things wrong with _Clare. _I can't pinpoint what it is, and what makes me so attracted to her…

"Good morning class. I am Mrs. Dawes, and welcome to eleventh grade English. I am going to start by taking role… Emily Abedi, Jenna Bens, and _Clare Edwards _I am happy to hear that you are in my class again this year. Good to have you back."

"Thank you Mrs. Dawes." _Clare _is in my class. YES!

"Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Here, but I go by _Eli."_

_Clare's POV:_

_Eli _is in _this _class. There must be a mistake. He can't be in this class after I yelled at him earlier, no! Kill me now.

"All right class. I want you to write about anything. This is just a first draft to see where everyone is writing at."

_Eli's POV:_

What was I supposed to write about? There is nothing interesting about anything, but there is something interesting about something. Did that even make sense? I really doubt that?

_Clare's POV:_

Now what is Clare Edwards going to write about? This has to be something amazing. Something Mrs. Dawes has never heard from me before… _love, such a simple word, but has a whole lot of meaning. He's there when I'm there, and he's gone when I'm gone. We were meant for each other, right there forever. Yet, we don't know it. There was hate between us, and we couldn't fix it. The timing off, almost like it was meant to be…_

"Clare, Clare, Clare is anybody home?"

"What, sorry just thinking about my story that's it."

"Well you can have a great time thinking about your story in detention, and that goes for you too Mr. Goldsworthy."

_Fate was what brought us together, and there was no escaping it. We are sole mates, lovers, and friends. But sometimes friends might be the only thing we have together…_

_Eli's POV:_

I didn't care I had detention, and I lost interest when I heard I was going to be with _Clare… Friends is all I wanted at first. A little spark that told us we were made for each other. There was nothing, I lost interest, and soon I would drift back to be just another tree in the forest. Alone, with nobody to be there for me, and love not strong enough to be together… _That could be the start of something big. Maybe that would be my story. A nice mushy, gushy story, so I can get beat up within the first week of school. Perfect, just perfect.

**Later that day…**

_Clare's POV:_

Detention. How am I suppose to explain this one to my parents? At least I get to be there with _Eli. _I think I could give him a chance. Why? Well, I have never been this crazy about a boy before. There is that spark inside of me, that is waiting to come out, and I think _Eli _might be the answer.

"Hello Elijah!"

"Oh, hey Clare." Well that doesn't sound good; maybe he thinks I gave up on him, so he has to give up on me. Something needs to be fixed.

"What are you going to write your story about?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it really does matter!"

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me?"

_Eli's POV:_

I think that should shut her up for-

"Hated you? What are you talking about?" Why does she have to ask so many questions?

"Clare. You yelled at me when we crashed cars, and you yelled at me this morning! You have hated me ever since we met! I did absolutely nothing to you! You can't just make it better because you act all nice to me one minute, and hate on me the next, got it?"

"Eli. Listen I'm sorry it's just that last year I went out with this guy K.C, and he cheated on me with one of my good friends! After that I promised I would never go back down that same path, but then I met you, and things could be different. We could be _friends." _I hated how she said the word _friends. _She said it almost like she wanted popularity, so I got really steamed, and said something I shouldn't have.

"So what you're saying is you won't get over a guy who cheated on you last year?"

"You're pathetic! And in case you didn't notice I really do hate you."

_Clare's POV:_

I can't believe he said that, and I was in tears by this point, and I was sobbing.

"Clare, I am sorry I didn't mean it, it just came out."

"I…" I just ran out crying. I called Alli, and she wouldn't answer, so I just ran to park, and I was there till the sun went down.

_Eli's POV:_

She was gone, and it was my fault…_Hate, one little word, but one huge meaning. It's a weird experience to feel hate, and that's exactly what I felt, but isn't it true that in the end love conquerors all? Maybe not in this case… _

**How did you like it? Just wait more chapters coming soon. Next chapter…Alli gives Clare some advice, and Eli turns in a pretty convincing essay. **** stay tuned!**


	4. Just Friends

**Author's Note: I don't really like this chapter, but it had to be put in. **** enjoy!**

_Clare's POV:_

There I was alone on a park bench. The sun was set, and it was quiet. I was so mad about what happened that I just wanted to run away.

"Clareeeee!" Oh my gosh, what was that?

"Clareeeee!" This is crazy I need to get-

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHH! Alli you gave me a heart attack what are you doing here?"

_Alli's POV:_

_ Eli _told me what happened, and I was worried. Clare has never been this upset over a guy, and I think she must really like, _Eli. _

"Clare would you like to tell me what happened today during detention." I could hear the tears coming on again.

"It's just that… I thought… that he and I… you know a second chance…" I barely could make out what she was saying. The lamppost was shining on her face, and there was makeup all over.

"You need to get home, and take a shower, and I will give you the best piece of advice anyone will ever give you. Come on, let's get you home."

_Eli's POV:_

What was I thinking? How could I do this to Clare? I didn't know she was that… breakable. I want to tell her how I really feel, but I don't know… _I found the love, and I lost it. There was no telling what I was going to do, but if it's meant to be it will find its way… _How was I going to finish this essay? Its do tomorrow, and I haven't even started. What to do? What to do?

_Clare's POV:_

A hot shower felt really nice. I felt like it washed away all of this pain that was built up inside of me…_Changing for the worse, for love, and for hate. It was built up inside of me, and I didn't know what to do. Until I realized that everything is ok in the end even if it's not ok. _What am I going to do about this essay? I can't write it in one night unless… no I am moving on from _Eli, _and I don't care who tries to stop me.

_Alli's POV:_

Clare was taking the longest shower ever. I knew what I was going to tell her, and I decided to text _Eli _about the English homework.

_What is your essay going to be about for English? –__**Alli**_

_You'll see. __**–Eli**_

__Well that was lame. A two word answer way to go _Elijah._

"All right Alli, what did you want to tell me?"

"Clare have a seat this might be a while."

_Eli's POV:_

Alli was right, I need to write an essay, and fast. But then it hit me. Clare said she wanted a second chance, and so did I. The story that was in my head that I have been is…_perfect!_

_Alli's POV:_

"Clare you can't give up on guys just because of what happened with K.C.

"I know it's just that he hurt me, and I don't want to feel that same pain again."

"Tell me one reason why you _hate Eli?_

"I don't hate him Alli. He is so different from everybody else, and I don't know what to do. He is dark and mysterious. He is charming, and I never know what he is going to say next. His crooked smile makes me blush every time I see him, and I have never felt this way about a guy, ever!"

"Clare Denise Edwards, you're in _love."_

_Clare's POV:_

_ You make the worse things in life change to better. Our love for each other is getting hotter. Every time I see you I never know what to expect. You're you, I'm me, and that's why our strong hate for each other turned into love like no other…_

"I am not in _love. _I can't be. Are you sure?"

"Clare you just described the guy who you dream about every night. The guy that every girl wants to have. So of course I am sure."

"Well then Alli, I AM IN LOVE WITH _ELI GOLDSWORTHY! _But I hope he feels the same way."

**The next morning. First Period English class to be exact.**

_Eli's POV:_

It took me practically all night to write this story, and I was so nervous. The what if's, and the should I's were popping to my head like crazy.

"Welcome class. I hope all of you were able to finish your essays. Who would like to go first?"

"Mrs. Dawes I have a confession to make…" Clare was talking now. I wonder if she finished her essay. I hope so.

"Last night, I…" I had to help her. She couldn't get a bad grade because of me.

"…helped her with her essay, and we both wrote the same one, but I would like to read it, if you don't mind?"

"Well, I see no one else stepping up to the plate, so go ahead."

_Clare's POV:_

I can't believe _Eli _would help me, maybe he feels the same way.

"My essay is called _Friends." _Well, maybe he doesn't feel the same way, yay.

_ Love, such a simple word, but has a whole lot of meaning. She's there when I'm there, and she's gone when I'm gone. We were meant for each other, right there forever. Yet, we don't know it. There was hate between us, and we couldn't fix it. The timing was off, almost like it was meant to be. Fate was what brought us together, and there was no escaping it. We are sole mates, lovers, and friends. But sometimes friends might be the only thing we have together. Maybe she doesn't know how I feel, but I want to be friends, and I want to stay like that because I already messed up once, and if I messed up again… There will be no more second chances. And there was hate, one little word, but one huge meaning. It's a weird experience to feel hate, and that's exactly what I felt, but isn't it true that in the end love conquerors all? Maybe not in this case because all we are, are friends."_

I didn't know what to say about his essay. I mean I like it, but he wants to stay friends, so he doesn't feel the same way I do.

"Eli and Clare, that was a really good essay. I loved how there is this sense of love, but it comes off as hate. Very good. A-"

"A- really?"

"Clare is there a problem?" Yes, the guy I love doesn't feel the same way, he is everything I have ever wanted, and he just wants to be _friends._

"No, sorry. I am just talking to myself."

**Thanks for reading my story. I didn't think it was that bad. If you guys review then I will write the next chapter, so you got to review **

**Next Chapter= Best chapter of the story, and that last sorry to say! But maybe I will write more if I have to…. The more reviews the more chapters.**

**What happens when Clare's parents are moving to the states and Clare has to go with them… Will the truth come out… Just wait and see**

**REVIEW=CHAPTERS :P**


End file.
